TEKKEN: MEMORIAS Y FUTUROS
by KingTeKKenFanFic10
Summary: ESTE FANFIC GIRA E TORNO A LA PAREJA KING X ARMOR KING, SE BASA EN UN SUCESO DE HACE 4 AÑOS, EL CUAL LOS ESTA ATORMENTANDO PERO QUE A LA VEZ LOS ESTA UNIENDO...
1. INTRODUCCION

TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: INTRODUCCION

NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros  
PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demas personajes de Tekken)  
CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia

NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!

Bueno... Empecemos presentándome, soy King, un peleador profesional de lucha libre, soy de mexico, donde me crié en las calles, peleando para ser el mas fuerte, dueño de un orfanato, el cual tubo un desastroso accidente, que alguien lo causo... Seguro habrán escuchado de otro luchador  
con una mascara como la mía, pero de jaguar negro?... Si, es Armor King, un viejo amigo mio, que por desgracia se ha vuelto mi enemigo... Por culpa mía, pero esa historia la contare después, bueno narrador te lo dejo a todo a ti! GRACIAS.

Un día como cualquier otro, el Rey estaba en su casa, en mexico no, estaba en USA, preparándose para su próxima pelea la cual estaba esperando mucho tiempo y por la cual había estado entrenando mucho, de pronto se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza... Era el de el orfanato quemándose y derrumbándose, gritos y llantos era lo que presenciaba y recordaba el Rey en ese trágico momento y también la silueta del personaje que realizo tal  
"accidente"... Pero el Rey no dejo que estos recuerdos lo inundaran, ya habían pasado 4 años y todavía se sentía devastado.

King: -Dándose suaves golpes en su hocico- Vamos Rey... No te des concentres, ya casi acaba todo. -A si mismo-

Se levanto y salio de su camerino directo al ring donde lo esperaba el otro finalista.

El presentador los presento mientras que el Rey estaba entrando al ring, en ese momento todos saltaron de la emoción al ver al Rey, el mismo se  
sentía bien de haber sido recibido con esa fuerte emoción que lo animo lo suficiente para dejas su hocico largo y levanto un braso con un dedo arriba diciendo que el era el numero uno... En ese momento todo enloquecieron, entro el otro participante, era grande y robusto, 30 centímetros mas alto que el Rey, pero nada que el pudiera manejar.

Luchador: Te sientes con suerte gatito. -dando pequeños empujones con su dedo en el pecho del Rey-

King: Si con mucha suerte, mas que tu bola de grasa. -riendo-

Cuando el otro luchador lo iba a empujar por lo que le dijo, el Rey actuó rápido y en un par de segundos lo tenia sobre la lona haciéndole una llave mortal a su cuello, casi ahogándolo cuando de inmediato, la campana sonó, el Rey fue el ganador del torneo esa misma noche.

Después de la pelea, estaba en su camerino dándose una ducha, cada gota que caía en su bronceado cuerpo, era un relajo para el, sabia que el era el ganador y era muy placentero, ya tenia el dinero para seguir aportando en el orfanato, para seguir haciendo felices a los niños que tanto quería y apreciaba, a los cuales al momento de haber construido ese orfanato les hizo una promesa de encontrarle a cada uno una familia, para que vivieran como se merecían... Ese pensamiento lo hizo sacarse una sonrisa larga y de orgullo, si... Ya no esperaba para visitarlos y darles la noticia.

Salio de la ducha con su toalla amarrada a su cintura, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo observaba, cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaban dos chicas y un chico, los cuales impactados por la vista que tenían de su suculento cuerpo, bronceado, depilado y para peor, mojado, brillaba con la luz que salia del camerino. A las chicas se les puso la cara del color de un tomate, mientras que el chico intentaba no mirar mas de lo que debía, el Rey se dio cuenta de eso y siguió observándolo mas determinada-mente que al momento se dio cuenta de que también tenia la cara como un tomate, sabia que pasaba, el chico le gustaba ver cuerpos gloriosos como el de el,en especial si eran de machos.

King: Necesitan algo chicos -con una sonrisa para darles confianza-

Sara: Solo a ti. -dijo en voz alta-

Todos miraron a la chica en especial el Rey, el cual tenia cara de asombro por lo que había dicho, ella avergonzada miro hacia al suelo pidiendo disculpas al luchador por lo que había dicho, el Rey simplemente se rió y cuando Sara levanto la vista hacia el rostro del Jaguar, este le guiño el ojo a la cual en ese momento se puso mucho mas roja de lo que ya la tenia.

Judith: Rey discúlpenos por haberlo invadido de esa manera, en serio, solo queríamos pedirle un autógrafo y si era posible una foto con usted.  
-Dijo la chica con voz apenada-

King: Claro porque no. -Tomando los papelitos y firman dolos- Tomen... Ya nos tomamos la foto? -Preguntando, pero se olvidaba de algo-

Sara: Ehh, señor Rey no se le olvida algo antes de tomarnos la foto. -Dijo señalando su toalla, indicando su falta de ropa-

King: Lo siento, espérenme, ya vuelvo. -Dijo avergonzado y cerrando la puerta detrás de el-

Cuando el Rey salio, salio con una camisa de manga larga, azul, abierta dejando ver parte de sus pectorales, pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos, prepararon la cámara y tomaron la foto, los chico se fueron contentos pero el Rey llamo al chico, tenia curiosidad porque era tan apartado de sus amigas y había sido el único con el que no había platicado nada.

King: Hey chico, ven un momento por favor. -Llamando al chico con una sonrisa-

?: Si? diga señor Rey, me necesita? -Dijo con la mirada hacia abajo-

King: No me digas señor, suena muy tonto... Y si te necesito preguntar algo. -Poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico- Pero primero, como te llamas?

?: Me llamo Jaze se... Perdón, Rey -Tímido por un momento pero se relajo bajo la mirada de el Rey-

King: Bueno mucho gusto. -Con una sonrisa- Jaze porque estas triste, creo que quieres decirles algo a tus amigas y no puedes me imagino? -Mirándolo-

Jaze: Bueno... Tengo algo que no les he rebelado y no pienso hacerlo.

King: Entonces dímelo y te ayudare, no me gusta ver a un chico como tu triste -Arrodillándose frente a el-

Jaze: No se Rey... -Un tiempo mudo pero luego se digno a hablar- Es que... Bueno... Yo soy... -No hablo mas-

King: ...

Jaze: Soy bisexual, pero me gustan mas... los... -Lo dijo suave y con vergüenza-

King simplemente se paro y lo vio a los ojos con una sonrisa, el chico sabia que el Rey no le hiba a decir nada ni despreciarlo por serlo, en ese momento se quedo pensando que seria así con sus amigas, nunca lo habían tratado mal, es mas, siempre lo ayudaban y lo apoyaban.

Miro al Rey parado en frente de el, directamente a los ojos y saco una pequeña sonrisa.

King: Creo que ya sa... -Interrumpido, el chico se había abalanzado sobre el dándole un abrazo-

El Rey simplemente acepto el abrazo y cuando el chico se separo se fue corriendo sin antes decir gracias al Rey por haberlo ayudado, en ese momento el Rey se quedo pensando un momento de lo que había pasado.

El chico probablemente estaba enamorado de alguien, al igual que el Rey, tampoco tendría la fuerza para admitirse lo a esa persona, al igual que el y simplemente asustado, por lo que dirían los demás... Si, el Rey en ese momento pensó en Armor King y lo que había pasado hace 4 años, pero también en los sentimientos fuertes que el sentía por el y que nunca tuvo el valor para decir celo por temor a como iba a tomar la noticia.

Si... El Rey estaba enamorado de Armor King.


	2. LLEGADA INESPERADA

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 2**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demas personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que gano el gran torneo de lucha libre en U.S.A, el Rey tenia que volver, pero prefirió no hacerlo y se quedo en Norte América.

King: No me haría mal quedarme un tiempo aquí, no hay nada que hacer en México... Solo espero que este tiempo me sirva para despejar mi mente. -Se dijo así mismo-

Ya era de noche y la vista era grandiosa, muchas estrellas en el a firmamento y a el Rey le encantaba esa vista y se quedo sentado en una silla en el balcón, descansando y disfrutando de la vida sin preocupaciones y sin alteraciones, o eso fue hasta que Julia entro de golpe con Marduk atrás de ella, haciendo que el Rey saltara de esa silla como todo un gatito asustado.

Julia: jajajajajajaja. -Callo al suelo en risas- Ay King, debiste haberte visto esa carita de gatito asustado. -Aun riendo-

Marduk: jajajajaj... Cierto Rey que gracioso te viste, jajajaj. -Casi sin respiración- Ay... Bueno. -Con un suspiro- Venimos a interrumpir tu grandiosa noche con una invitación. -Con tono sarcástico-

Indignado, avergonzado y rojo de la pena, se paro y puso su silla en su lugar y fue a la sala a hablar un rato con sus dos amigos sobre la invitación.

King: Y díganme, que invitación. -Con duda, de si aceptar o no- Digan.

Marduk: Solo queríamos invitarte, que unos amigos, Julia y yo, iremos a una fiesta para celebrar que ya se acabaron todos los torneos de luchas y pensamos si querías venir con nosotros para despejarte y divertirte, que la babosa de Julia dijo que últimamente estabas un poco deprimido. -Dijo entre burla y tono serio-

Julia: COMO QUE BABOSA MARDUK!, QUIERES QUE AHORA MISMO TE PATEE EL TRASERO POR HABER DICHO ESO Y SABES QUE LA OTRA VEZ NO PUDISTE CON MIGO! -Gritando y golpeando a Marduk-

King: -Riendo por la escena que se estaba presentando- De acuerdo iré, pero Marduk, nada de estar presentándome a gente que no quiero conocer como siempre lo haces. -Tono serio, volteando la mirado a otro lugar-

Marduk: Ok -Acentuando con la cabeza- Bueno te esperamos, vamos Julia. -Saliendo de la casa-

Julia al ver la repentina reacción de King, decidió tener una pequeña charla con el, así que le dijo a Marduk que se fuera que ella iría con King, entonces Marduk se fue y Julia, decidida, fue a hablar con King, el cual estaba todavía estaba perdido en un pensamiento profundo.

Julia: King? -Preocupada-

King: ...

King vio la acción de Julia que le indicaba que se sentara al lado de ella y eso hizo, se sentó despacio y puso su mirada en el suelo, Julia le puso una cálida mano en su hombro dándole a entender que tenia todo el apoyo de Julia... Al final King se recostó en el espaldar del sofá y empezó a hablar.

King: Es que... Bueno... Y-Yo... Hum -Con un suspiro- Lo que pasa, es que cuando le dije a Marduk que no me presentara gente que no quería conocer, pensé en Armor por un momento, pero fue una imagen repentina de el... Lo extraño Julia... No dejo de pensar en el... Ni mucho menos cuando me entere de la verdad de lo que paso esa noche. -Apunto de caer una lagrima-

Julia: -Preocupada por su amigo- Tranquilo King, en algún momento tendrás que verlo de frente y decirle lo que sientes, pero lo mas importante de todo es decirle la verdad de lo que paso -Consolándolo- Estas enamorado de el, lo se, pero no porque tengas miedo, temor, angustia, duda, sobre que hacer o como hablarle, no debes dejar que eso se interponga entre tu y el y ademas estoy segura que tu harás lo correcto y cuando lo veas, le dirás todo lo que sientes. -Con una sonrisa-

King: Creo que tienes razón, supongo que en algún momento lo volveré a ver, gracias Julia -Dándole un fuerte abrazo- Sniff... -Soltando algunas lagrimas-

Julia: Vamos King no llores, todo estará bien, ahora lo que importa es divertirse así que vamos a celebrar también que fuiste el campeón y que les pateaste el trasero a todos esos granujas. -Saltando en el sofá-

King: De acuerdo, vamos. -Mas tranquilo-

King y Julia iban camino a la fiesta, iban callados en un silencio para nada incomodo, un silencio agradable que se tomaron cada uno para pensar sus asuntos. Ya estaban cerca del lugar de la fiesta, cuando King vio una tienda que le llamo la atención, era una pequeña tienda de objetos colecciona bles y habían mucha figuritas de acción de los luchadores mas famosos, King se dirigió hacia ella sin decirle nada a Julia, cuando entro vio una figurita de King casi escondida... Se deprimió un poco al ver que no habían muchos y pensó que no era reconocido.

Vendedora: Hola señor en que le pued... No puede ser! es el maravilloso luchador King en persona! -Dijo saltando de la emoción- Y creo que con su cara de confusión se pregunta porque hay tan poquitas de sus figuras de acción... Tranquilo señor Rey, cuando ganaste el campeonato las ventas de tus figuritas saltaron por los cielos, jajajajaj, eran como pan caliente.

King: Lo siento chica no quería molestarla, pero son buenas figuras de acción... Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. -Ya casi afuera de la tienda- Gracias.

Vendedora: ESPERE UN MOMENTO SEÑOR KING! -Corriendo tras el antes de que saliera- Me daría su autógrafo y si no es mucha molestia una foto con usted?

La chica que vendía en la tienda era linda, King se sonrojo un poco cuando lo atrapo la chica casi colgándose de su brazo y saltando, lo cual no evito una imagen en primer asiento de sus pechos saltando de arriba hacia abajo lo cual hizo que King se sonrojo mas.

King: Cl...aro p...or...que no. -Casi mudo-

Posaron para la foto, la chica salto y abrazo a King quedando de frente, el tomándola de la cintura y ella alrededor del cuello tomando a King y justo en ese momento se tomo la foto donde se revelo que los dos quedaron con los cachetes juntos y sonriendo... si, King con una sonrisa algo cuestionable, pero era una sonrisa.

Vendedora: Gracias señor King, se lo agradezco, espero que vuelva pronto! -Despidiéndose con una sonrisa-

King: Hmm... Que chica mas agradable. -Con una leve sonrisa dirijiendose al lugar de la fiesta-

EN LA FIESTA.

Julia llego a la fiesta pero cando estaba en la puerta de la gran casa se percato de que King no estaba con ella, fue realmente muy distraída.

Julia: Maldito King! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -Pateando lo primero que veía-

Marduk: JULIA! JULIA! -Corriendo hacia ella-

Julia: Que paso Marduk -Tratando de calmarlo- Dime que pasa.

Marduk: A que no adivina quien acepto tu invitación a la fiesta. -Dijo sorprendido-

Julia: No puede ser, King no lo puede ver, lo destrozaría... Que hacemos. -Desesperada por no hacerle mas daño a su amigo-

Marduk: Supongo que tendremos que evitar que se encuentren hasta que King este listo. -Dijo sugiriendo-

Julia: Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer. -Dijo con un suspiro-

Pues si mis amigos, la persona que nunca creyeron que aparecería... Apareció, Armor King estaba arriba en la fiesta, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y seria algo serio.

**_CAPITULO 2... AQUÍ SE PONE INTERESANTE NO SE LO PIERDAN (PAREZCO PROPAGANDA xD)_**


	3. ¡¡¡SI ERES TU!

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 3**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demas personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia **_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

La fiesta apenas estaba empezando, el Rey estaba en camino y Julia y Marduk intentaban descubrir una forma de que no se encontrara con Armor King.

Julia: Vamos Marduk ayúdame! No puedo yo sola! -Estresada-

Marduk: Lo único... Inteligente que tengo en mente en este momento es... que lo llevemos a otro lugar o hacer que se interese en hacer algo mas para que esto no ocurra. -Dijo un poco mas tranquilizado-

Julia: Pero sera un poco complicado, aunque no lo parezca, King es mas terco que una mula y eso es un obstáculo para que evitemos que entre a la fiesta. -Dijo caminando de un lado a otro-

Marduk: Julia y si le decimos a Armor que hable con el?

Julia: Sabes... Es una idea loca pero, tienes razón ya es hora de que arreglen su relacion, ya es hora de que reparen el daño que cada uno a causado.

Marduk: Entonces dejamos que todo pase? Así como así. -Preocupado-

Julia: Odio admitirlo Marduk... Pero, creo que es lo mejor, ya King debe dejar su miedo do volverlo a ver. -Triste- Pero primero le diremos a Armor, a ver que dice o como reacciona.

Julia fue a dentro de la fiesta y se abrió paso entre la multitud buscando a Armor. Después de varios minutos buscando lo encontró sentado en frente al mesón del pequeño bar adentro de la localidad bebiendo un poco de ponche, rápidamente Julia se preparo para saludarlo y decirle la noticia.

Julia: hummm... Hola Armor. -Temblorosa-

Armor King: Hola Julia, como estas. -Con una sonrisa-

Julia: Muy bien Armor gracias. -Tomando asiento al lado de el- Mira Armor, te quería hablar sobre King... -Interrumpida-

Armor King: Julia, se que el no viene... Tenia ganas de verlo, pero se que todavía sigue muy molesto con migo... Solo dile si lo ves, que me gustaría hablar con el por favor. -Con tristeza y una sonrisa-

Julia: ... Armor, King viene a la fiesta, por eso vine a habla con tigo, pero me ahorraste toda una charla de una hora. -sonriendo-

En ese momento Armor puso una cara de asombro y de emoción, ya se iba a reencontrar con su viejo amigo... Muy amigo, Armor King se quedo viendo un momento su vaso con refresco y no dejaba de pensar en como hablar con King después de tanto tiempo... Después de unos minutos cobro fuerzas y se levanto de la silla dirigiendo la mirada a Julia la cual seguía sentada esperando a ver que haría Armor.

Armor King: Donde esta King. -Decidido-

Julia: No iras a hablar con el no? -Sorprendida-

Armor King: Claro que si, ya ha pasado mucho y quiero arreglar lo mio con King, ya tengo que dejar mi cobardía e ir a y decirle lo que siento. -Ya caminando hacia la entrada-

Julia: NOOO!

Armor King: Porque no quieres que hable con el, dime porque no quieres. -Un poco molesto-

Julia: Porque el te ha extrañado todos estos años y el dice que todavía no esta listo para confrontarte y pedirte disculpas por lo de hace 4 años. Se que te preguntaras porque pero eso ahora no tiene importancia, King todavía esta devastado por el incidente y lo que paso con tigo... créeme que el también quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes pero todavía esta muy bajo de animo sera mejor que le des un poco de tiempo.

Armor King: No lo se Julia, quiero hacer esto de una buena vez... pero si King dice que todavía no esta preparado, entonces le daré tiempo y luego me las arreglare para verme con el. -Un poco triste-

Julia: De acuerdo es un trato no? No le hablaras hoy solo aléjate de el y no te topes con el.

Armor King: ...

Julia: Armor, cuento con tigo?

Armor King: ... Hummm, Sigh... De acuerdo. -Decepcionado de la decisión-

Julia: Bien, gracias Armor. -Con una sonrisa-

CON KING:

King: Donde estará el lugar de la fiesta... Aaaaa! No debí haberme separado de Julia, Humm, supongo que tendré que seguir buscando. -Pobre King-

Después de seguir buscando desesperada-mente el lugar de la fiesta, ya lo había encontrado y ahí sentado afuera en una banca estaba Marduk, que se le veía que estaba esperando a alguien, King le dio curiosidad y fue a ver que le pasaba.

King: Marduk? Que pasa, porque estas a acá afuera y no aya en la fiesta

Marduk al oír la voz de King se asusto por completo, tenia que evitar a toda costa que entrara a la fiesta, pero Julia no le había llamado para ver que hacían con el. Marduk simplemente ideo un plan rápido e improvisado que tal vez saldría mal pero no había de otra.

Marduk: Hey! King que haces por acá tan tarde? -No se le ocurrió mas por decir-

King: A la fiesta, es obvio no?

Marduk: Si pero porque no nos vamos y bebemos algo y no se paseamos.

King: A si? Pues no quiero, ademas allá adentro podemos tomar algo no crees?

Marduk: Si per...

En ese momento King ya no estaba y cuando Marduk voltio a ver detrás de el, King ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, trato de seguirlo pero cuando vio, se le había perdido en la multitud, Marduk se apresuro a buscar a Julia.

King: Si que es una fiesta lo... No puede... No... No es posible... Ese es... -Asombrado-

King vio una mascara de jaguar negro, en ese momento no podía creer quien había en la fiesta, juraba haber visto a Armor hablando con alguien y su inquietud de saber si era el en verdad lo llevo a dirigirse hacia Armor King... En ese momento julia alcanzo a ver que King venia y se apresuro con Armor a esconderse para que King no lo viera.

Julia: Vamos no vez que King viene para acá. -Llevando a Armor del brazo-

Armor King: King? Donde esta. -Mirando hacia todo lado-

Julia: No es momento, acuérdate que el no te puede ver. -Tratando de correr-

King: Armor espera, o quien quiera que seas! Espera! -Corriendo tras ellos-

No les levo mucho tiempo encontrar un escondite en el cual se metieron para evitar a King, en par de minutos entro King en el lugar del escondite y no vio a nadie, pobre King le dio una inmensa tristeza al ver que era una broma de su mente... Pasaron minutos, Julia y Armor observaban desde distintos escondites a King parado recostado contra la pared y en cuestión de segundos a del rostro de King cayeron lagrimas, Armor no lo podía creer, King estaba llorando por el simple hecho de haber sido engañado por su mente de que el lo había visto, se sintió mal al ver como King se desplomaba al suelo en lagrimas, Armor no podía soportarlo y decidió salir  
para ayudar como una vez dijo así mismo, su Rey...

Armor King: Hola King. -Saliendo de su escondite-

King: ... aa... ho... hola... Armor. -Tartamudo- ARMOR! Si eres tu. -Con una gran sonrisa-

CONTINUARA.

* * *

_**YA SE ENCONTRARON... YA MAS CERCA DE LA ACCIÓN, SI TE GUSTA SÍGUEME!**_


	4. CONFESION

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 4**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demás personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia **_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

King: ARMOR!... AI ERES TU! –Parándose de inmediato-

Armor King: Si King, soy yo. –Burlándose un poco de su "Amigo"-

En ese momento, King no sabía qué hacer, hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero al final de cuentas Armor rompió el hielo abrazándolo por sorpresa… En ese momento King se puso como un tomate, estaba estático, mientras que Armor profundizaba más el abrazo, acercándolo más a él, obligando a King a poner su hocico en el hombro de Armor y disfrutar del abrazo.

Armor King: No sabes cuánto te extrañe King. –Separándose de el-

King: Y… Ehh… Y-o… Yo tamb… ien… Te Extrañe. –Un poco forzado-

Al ver el esfuerzo en las palabras de King, Armor se desconcertó un poco, creía que todavía King no se había olvidado de lo que había pasado y todavía no quería verlo, pero al contrario, King estaba en estado de shock, la razón por la cual él estaba sudando y con la cara ruborizada. Al ver esto soltó una pequeña risa que rápidamente capto la atención de King e hizo que este se pusiera más nervioso.

King: Que pasa Armor? –Ya más suelto-

Armor King: Nada de lo que te debas preocupar King… Oye, te gustaría ir con migo a caminar por el parque? Me gustaría ponerme al día de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente y además para estar solos un tiempo, si no te importa. –Un poco apenado por su petición-

En ese momento King quería salir corriendo, no sabía porque la tentación pero no tenía las agalla antes ni ahora para quedarse solo con Armor en especial tan tarde en la noche, que prácticamente no había ni un alma en la calle, también de lo que podría pasar estando solos… Tan solos.

King: Claro porque no. –Con una pequeña sonrisa-

Armor King: Entonces vamos. –Abriendo la puerta-

Los dos salieron del cuarto pero no percatándose de que Julia había visto todo, ahora la dejaron ahí sin ni siquiera acordarse Armor que estaba escondida en un armario, pero no le importo, había visto todo y quedo feliz por su amigo. Ya afuera de la localización de la fiesta, en un parque que había cerca, se encontraban King y Armor caminando por un túnel de grandes árboles, era uno de los más bonitos e increíbles de la ciudad, estaban en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no pretendían romper el hielo esta vez, pero el silencio se empezó a tornar un poco incómodo así que Armor decidió hacerlo.

Armor King: Oye King, quieres sentarte? Allí hay una banca. –Señalando-

Pues sí, Armor le señalo una banca visible de tras de unos árboles que tenía una grandiosa vista de del gran lago del parque, Armor sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de King y este se asombró a tal acto, Armor lo llevo al lugar, ahí mismo Armor lo vio y se preguntó que pasaba, entonces King le señalo la mano de Armor cogiendo la suya. En ese momento Armor se sonrojo también, llevando al acto de soltar rápidamente a King de su agarre y apartando la mirada a otro lugar… Se sentaron evitando contacto de cualquier tipo con el otro.

King: Armor? –Llamando su atención-

Armor King: Dime. –Sin hacer contacto visual-

King: Quería decir… Lo siento. –Mirando a Armor-

Armor King: Que dijiste? –Volteando a verlo a los ojos- Porque te disculpas, no tienes por qué disculparte de nada, yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar por lo que paso.

King: Como que disculparte Armor, si tu no fuiste, era otro disfrazado de ti, no veo la coherencia de lo que dices. Además porque sentirte culpable. –Casi regañando-

Armor King: No lo sé, tal vez por no haber estado presente ese día. –Mirando el suelo con tristeza-

King: Lo que aun no entiendo es porque ese chico se disfrazó de ti y te inculpo de todo lo sucedido. Y lo que es peor, no ha querido confesar nada durante estos 4 años que han pasado. –Con tono triste-

Armor King: Yo tampoco lo sé y sigo buscando las respuestas. –Parándose de la silla y dando unos pasos hacia la orilla del lago-

A King le dio curiosidad esa última respuesta de Armor, pero al final no le dio tanta importancia ya que se le notaba perturbado, así que puso ese pensamiento de lado y se acercó a su viejo amigo deprimido con las esperanza de ayudarlo.

King: Pasa algo Armor? Dije algo? –Acercándose a el-

Armor King: Hmm? No… No pasa nada, tranquilo… Ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irnos, se hace peligroso a estas horas. –Con una sonrisa-

King: Bueno, eso creo, será mejor irme a casa, luego llamara a Julia para avisarle. –Sacando su teléfono-

Armor King: Oye King... Me preguntaba siiii… Bueno, tu casa queda lejos de aquí… Pensaba si quisieras quedarte en mi casa esta noche, si… te gustaría. –Tartamudo y sonrojado-

King no pudo soltar una casi inaudible risa a la propuesta de Armor, pero de todos modos término aceptando la invitación de su querido amigo.

King: Ok Armor, aunque mi casa está yendo saliendo hacia el otro lado del parque unas dos calles por sino sabias. –Burlándose-

Armor se sonrojo completamente, literalmente quería que la tierra lo tragara vivo, estaba avergonzado con King, pero no le dio importancia ya que se empezó a reír también con King. Los dos tomaron el camino hacia la casa de Armor con deseo de descansar después de una noche tan larga.

Al llegar, Armor le enseño donde iba a dormir King, Armor salió de la habitación dejando solo a King, este se empezó a quitar la ropa y entro en el baño de la habitación para darse una ducha, después de su larga ducha salió del baño dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación para ponerle el seguro a la puerta por si a Armor le daba por entrar, termino de secarse y se puso una pantaloneta que le había dado Armor, igual que a él, le gustaba dormir con poca ropa.

Armor King: King, Todavía estas despierto? –Tocando la puerta-

King: Si Armor. –Abriendo la puerta- Se te ofrece algo

Al momento de Armor ver el torso desnudo de King se sonrojo un poco, pero se quitó esa imagen y entro a la habitación.

Armor King: Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo… O más bien decirte algo. –Sentándose en la cama-

King: Y que me quieres decir Armor? –Interesado en lo que le pueda decir-

Armor King: Bueno… La verdad es que es un poco difícil decirlo King, tengo nervios. –Jugando con sus manos-

King se sentía incómodo, lo que iba a decir Armor tenía que ser duro de admitir si lo pensaba dos veces antes de decirlo, sintió como empezaba a hacerle calor y también mariposas en el estómago.

King: Vamos dime Armor. –Incitándolo- No debe ser tan malo.

Armor King: No lo sé. –Realmente nervioso-

King: Solo dime.

Armor King: Aaaa… King… Mmmm

King: Vamos.

Armor King: … King... yo te amo…

* * *

_**YA SE LE CONFESO... SI ME PREGUNTAN PORQUE TAN RÁPIDO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES... ES QUE YA LAS TENIA ESCRITAS... PERO POR AHORA LO DEJAREMOS AQUÍ (QUE TROLL SOY, JUSTO CUANDO EMPIEZA LO BUENO xD) IRÉ SUBIENDO LOS DEMÁS LUEGO... GRACIAS Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**_


	5. ERES DE MI PROPIEDAD

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 5**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demás personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia **_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

En ese momento King se quedó en shock, por la confesión de Armor… No sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento, si alegrarse, que si lo estaba, o si salir corriendo por lo que le acababa de decir Armor, pero King sorprendente-mente ante esta situación no se sentía con pena o susto, se sentía alegre, por saber que Armor compartía el mismo sentimiento de amor y cariño al otro, King decidió hablar porque parecía que Armor estaba que casi se desmayaba de la pena sobre lo que dijo.

King: Armor? –Llamando su atención- Mírame un momento por favor. –Cogiendo la mano de Armor-

Armor King: No… De… Deja!... N... No qu…i…ero –Tratando de zafarse del agarre-

King: Armor no seas así, quiero decirte algo. –Tomándolo con más fuerza-

Armor King: Déjame King! Quiero estar solo! –Saliendo rápido de la habitación-

King: Armor! Ven por favor!, No te vayas!. –Siguiéndolo- Espera! quiero decirte algo –Tomándolo otra vez de la mano- Armor, escúchame, porque saliste así, si solo quería decirte algo… Si te afectó habérmelo dicho, o no era la reacción que esperabas de mí, No te pongas triste Armor… Mírame –Tomándolo del rostro- No me molesta que hallas dicho eso Armor so…

Armor King: No es eso King… Solo que tengo miedo de que ya no me vieras como antes, por lo que dije… Lo que dije fue enserio y lo siento de verdad y no quiero que esto que te dije cambie las cosas entre nosotros. –Casi con lágrimas-

King: y porque las cosas deberían cambiar Armor? Si no me afecta lo que me dijiste… Porque yo sé lo que sientes y lo sé perfectamente, más de lo que sabes. –Apretando su agarre-

Armor King: De que hablas… No te entiendo, porque dices que no te afecta, y es más, porque dices que lo entiendes perfectamente… No digo que no sepas de enamoramiento pero, porque lo dices como si fuera de hace tiempo. –Confundido-

King: Pues Armor, tú no eres el único que siente ese sentimiento cálido al ver a la persona que te gusta y que amas, en especial si no la has visto en un buen tiempo. –Acercándose cada vez más a Armor-

Armor King: King… Tu… Enserio? –A punto de sollozar-

King: Creo que ya te diste cuenta Armor, yo he sentido eso desde hace más de seis años, fue doloroso nunca poder haberlo exteriorizado, pero ahora me siento mejor que ya lo sabes. –Tomando las dos manos de Armor-

Armor King: Yo… No sé qué decir King, de verdad? Estoy sorprendido. –Mirándolo a los ojos- Enserio sientes lo mismo por mí? –Con una gran sonrisa-

King: Si Armor, es verdad, no lo dudes ni por un segundo. –Planteando un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Al poner el beso en la mejilla de Armor, King se separó de el casi de inmediato al recapacitar sobre lo que había hecho, pero al parecer a Armor no le importo esa muestra de cariño, dado así que el mismo tomo a King de la cintura y lo acerco hacia el casi forzadamente, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a King, el cual se sorprendió y se sonrojó por completo, pero pasados unos segundos, se incorporó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Armor y devolviendo el beso haciéndolo más profundo, los dos estuvieron besándose por un buen rato hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de aire… Al final se quedaron abrazados en mitad del pasillo, con la compañía y sintiéndose el uno al otro…

King: Te amo. –Susurrándole al oído-

Armor King: Yo también te amo mi rey. –Profundizando el abrazo-

King: Mi rey? –Confundido-

Armor King: Aaahhh… Bueno, eres King, así que traduce rey… Y pues se me salió el "mi" lo siento. –Avergonzado-

King: jaaja, no importa Armor –Poniendo un suave beso en los labios- Vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Armor King: Vamos? –Nervioso-

King: Si… Vamos, dormiremos juntos, o si no quieres est…

Armor King: No no, si quiero! Es solo que estoy nervioso en esta situación. –Sonrojado-

King: Entonces vamos Armor, tengo mucho sueño, estoy que me desmayo literalmente. –Con una sonrisa-

Armor King: Claro. –Acercándose a el-

Después de su pequeña charla, los dos se fueron a la habitación, primero King se acostó dándole la espalada a Armor, este se acostó y por detrás abrazo a King, acercándolo a él, para no perder su presencia ni su calor, tras este acto King se sonrojo y se erizo u poco, las manos de Armor se sentían muy bien frotando su abdomen y el contacto de su espalda con el torso de él, un tiempo después, King sintió una leve presión en su pantaloneta… Estaba teniendo una leve erección… Obviamente King se asustó mucho, que iba a pensar Armor si viera esto, lo vería muy mal, como que solo lo invito a dormir con él, para "jugar" en la cama, y para empeorar, Armor tenía su mano En su abdomen bajo, muy cerca de su parte… No podía evitarlo, sentía que cada vez más se iba haciendo más grande y más prolongada la erección, pero luego para su suerte, Armor dormido se movió para acomodarse y su mano que tenía posada en el abdomen bajo de King, subió hasta su pecho lo cual intensifico el agarre de Armor hacia "su rey" Después de esto, King sintió que su erección se calmaba poco a poco, al final se quedó dormido, al parecer esta buena idea de dormir juntos casi sale en un total desastre.

-EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

King: AAAAAHHHH! –Bostezando como si no hubiera mañana- Ay no, ya son las diez… Armor despierta, ya es tarde. –Besándolo en la mejilla suavemente-

Armor King: Hhhmmmm… No quiero, cinco minutos más… Vuelve a besarme en la mejilla y me levanto. –Descaradamente-

King: Ni lo creas, despiértate. –Levantándose de la cama hacia el baño-

Armor King: King, quieres que prepare el desayuno? Solo si quieres.

King: de cuerdo, bajo enseguida, me voy a duchar. –Entrando al baño-

Armor King, bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras King se daba una ducha, no era raro que de vez en cuando a Armor se le viniera una imagen de King bañándose, su cuerpo formado y desnudo, lo cual le provocaba un leve sonrojo por parte de él, si se imaginaba la lujuria de King desnudo, pero también la lujuria de bañarse con él, pero no solo acompañándolo, si no, "jugando".

King: ya está el desayuno? –Llamando su atención-

Armor volteo a ver y King solo tenía puesta una toalla amarrada a su cintura, lo que para Armor estaba provocando una pequeña hemorragia nasal, que si no la ocultaba a tiempo, King se iba a dar cuenta, rápidamente sirvió la comida en los dos platos y los puso sobre el comedor, y empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Armor: como dormiste King, lo siento por no haber preguntado. –Evitando contacto visual-

King: Bien gracias, aunque me sorprendió que me abrazaras como lo hiciste anoche, pero te digo algo, eso me hizo sentir más acompañado y seguro. –Con un leve sonrojo-

Armor al notar este sonrojo y las palabras que salieron de la boca de King, simplemente le dio una sonrisa sincera, se levantó de su silla y tomo a King en un fuerte abrazo, King lo devolvió, pero lo que no se percato fue que Armor, lo había levantado y lo tenía cargado en sus brazos, al ver esto King se sonrojo aún más y su reacción fue enterrar su rostro avergonzado por la escena en el cuello de Armor, tras de eso, que King estaba desnudo, solo con la toalla en su cintura, la cual por el Angulo en el cual Armor lo tenía cargado (de frente, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Armor y sus piernas a los lados de las cinturas de Armor) Se le estaba cayendo, no era cuestión de tiempo para que se soltara, lo cual paso, una parte de la toalla estaba colgando a un lado de la cintura de King, mientras que lo que quedaba, le cubría su parte intima.

Armor King: Te ves muy lindo así. –De forma picara y descarada-

King: Armor, bájame por favor. –Avergonzado por la escena-

Armor: No… Sabes porque?

King: …

Armor: Porque llevo muchos años esperando este momento, y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad… De hacerte mío de una vez por todas. –Empezando a caminar-

King: Armor?... Para, ya basta, bájame. –rogando-

Cuando King se dio cuenta, estaban otra vez en la habitación, donde Armor lo puso de espaldas en la cama y rápidamente Armor cerró la puerta con llave para no ser interrumpidos y además para que King no pudiera salir de esta… Armor iba a cumplir lo que prometió y lo que había estado deseando… Hacer suyo a King.

* * *

_**HOY VUELVO... Y ME QUEDARE!**_


	6. CONTACTO XXX

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 6**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demás personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia **_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI... ESCENAS SEXUALES! ADVERTIDOS!**_

* * *

-EN LA HABITACIÓN-

King: Armor es ense… ri… AAH! –Gimiendo por el toque de Armor-

Armor King: No… No sabes cuánto he deseado esto y n voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad… Además, yo sé que tú lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo… Y si te lo preguntas es por la forma en la que gritas de placer, a causa de mis servicios. –Con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-

King: Po… r… favor Ar… Mor… AAH! Dej… am… AAH! Me. –Gimiendo con más fuerza-

Armor King: Tranquilo mi amor, puedes gemir todo lo que se te plazca, después de todo, nadie te va a escuchar gritar tus deseos sexuales… Para que claramente yo, te los haga realidad. –Cada vez más malicioso-

Armor acomodo a King en la cama, recostándolo en un par de almohadas, en la cabecera de la cama… Pronto Armor se empezó a quitar la camisa lentamente y esto atrajo la atención de King, haciéndose preguntar si en realidad estaban a punto de hacerlo, a punto de perder su virginidad por fin con el chico que siempre había deseado.

Armor no perdió el tiempo, ahora entre la piernas de King, ya hacia besando y mordiendo apasionadamente su cuello… y para más lujuria, Armor evito los gemidos de King metiéndole dos dedos a la boca del pobre rey, quien al darse cuenta de lo que sentía, él supo que le estaba gustando bastante lo que estaba pasando y sin darse cuenta, con los dedos de Armor en su boca, soltó unas palabritas casi inaudibles pero que Armor alcanzo a detectar.

King: Qui… er… o HHMM! Ma… Massss. –Con respiración agitada-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Armor saco sus dedos de la boca del rey y se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso, se quedó mirando un rato a King mientras recuperaba el aliento y antes sé que abriera sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, Armor todavía entre las piernas de King, se acercó y le dio un profundo beso que King no dudo en devolverle, tras de besarse unos minutos, Armor cayó encima de King rozando sus torsos y disfrutando del profundo beso entre los dos.

Al terminar el beso Armor siguió con su trabajo y esta vez empezó a chupar y morder los pezones de King… King era gimiendo sin control ante la sensación, pero tuvo más que gemir cuando Armor empezó a lamer sus pectorales y empezó a bajar, besando y lamiendo profundamente su abdomen bien formado, claro sin olvidar de dejar un rastro significativo de mordidas y chupe tones en todo su torso en especial su cuello que ya había atacado anteriormente.

Armor había llegado a la parte divertida de todo esto, llego a la parte intima de King, que de por si lo tenía con la erección al máximo, que al momento de Armor solo tocarlo hizo que King se encorvara a la corriente de sensaciones que paso atreves de su columna… Tras ver esta reacción, Armor empezó a bombear el pene de King, con más velocidad y fuerza, haciendo gemir a su novio de placer. Al ver que estaba saliendo pre de su miembro, Armor supo que lo dejaría por el momento y empezó a bajarse los pantalones y revelar su bulto en sus calzoncillos y sin más demora se los quito para revelar su pene enorme, totalmente erecto enfrente de King. King quedo impactado al verlo, que se sonrojo al máximo, tenía miedo de que lo fuera a lastimar con ese tamaño.

King: Ar… mor! La tienes muy grande! –Un poco asustado-

Armor se agacho hacia el besándolo de nuevo y dijo.

Armor King: Tranquilo bebe, seré gentil con mi rey. –Mirándolo a los ojos, rozando sus narices-

King se sonrojo a la confesión de Armor, pero eso le dio aún más confianza en su momento íntimo.

King: Armor… espera que ha…

Cuando menos pensó King, Armor estaba jugando con su pene en su boca, chupándolo y jugando con él, con su lengua. Lamia la cabeza… llego un momento en que lo introdujo completamente hasta su garganta, y también hubo momento que jugaba con las bolas de King, pero claro lo hacía con cuidado para no llegar a lastimar lo.

Después de unos segundos, Armor empezó a aumentar el ritmo de la mamada, haciéndole sentir a su rey que estaba a punto de estallar y liberar su esperma, el cual después de una cuantas mamadas, se vino con un grito totalmente en la boca de Armor.

King: Ar… A… A… AMORRR! –Gritando del orgasmo-

Armor King: HMMMM! –Tragando cada gota del esperma de King-

Armor trago hasta la última gota de la esencia de King… Saco el miembro de su novio de su boca y lo bombeo un poco antes de limpiarse la boca, la cual tenía esperma derramada por todos los lados de su hocico.

Armor King: Heheh. –Limpiándose el hocico-

King: Ar… Mor… L… o Siento bebe. –Avergonzado y sonrojado por lo que había pasado-

Armor King: Tranquilo mi rey… Esto apenas está comenzando. –Acercándose y besándolo-

Pronto Armor abrió las piernas de King y tomo la botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Puso lubricante en sus dedos y empezó a masaje-ar la entrada de King, haciéndolo retorcerse a la sensación.

Luego de masaje ar, empezó a introducir un dedo en el ano de King, lo cual hizo retorcerse aún más, pero esta vez grito de dolor. Armor al oír el grito, saco su dedo y se acercó para ver si había lastimado a su rey.

Armor King: Estas bien?! –Asustado-

King: Tranquilo mi amor… Es que soy un poco sensible ahí. Solo ten cuidado y ponte más lubricante. –Dándole la botella de lubricante-

Armor la tomo y volvió a introducir su dedo en la entrada de King, esta vez había metido dos dedos, haciendo gemir a King… Después de que Armor se aseguró de que King estaba listo, tomo las piernas de su rey en sus brazos en posición de misionero y empezó a introducir su pene lentamente en el culo de King, con cuidado de no lastimar lo gravemente ya que su novio era muy sensible y virgen. Logro entrar la cabeza del pene de Armor, haciendo su efecto en King, gimiendo de placer, el dolor se le había remplazado por ese delicioso placer de sentir, literalmente, a Armor mas unido a él.  
Después de unos segundos de empujar, Armor tenía todo su miembro dentro de King, esperando la orden para hacer las fantasías suyas y de King, realidad.

Armor, empezó a empujar a un ritmo constante el culo de King… King simplemente gemía y gritaba de placer puro y real que le estaba dando su novio. Abrazo a Armor por el cuello con la esperanza de estar lo más juntos posible.

El ritmo de la penetración de Armor subió, ahora era más rápido y fuerte, los dos estaban respirando con dificultad por la intensidad del momento, pero antes de que Armor se dejara llevar fue detenido por la voz de su querido King.

King: Ar… Mor?

Armor King: Pasa algo? lo estoy haciendo muy rápido? –Preocupado-

King: No… Para nada, solo que… bueno, me gustaría montarte Army. –Sonrojado-

Armor King: Montarme? Heheh… Por qué no mi rey, mi amiguito es todo tuyo. –Con sonrisa maliciosa-

Armor, saco su miembro del culo de King, y se acostó boca arriba al lado de King. Dándole señales de que se sentara en su cintura, King obedeció y se sentó en la cintura de Armor, con ambas piernas a los lados de la cintura de Armor, y empezó a introducir de nuevo el miembro de Armor. Ya adentro totalmente, King empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo de placer como sentía ser empalado por su novio, pronto King aumento el ritmo de la montada haciendo gemir a Armor de lo bien que se sentía.

Aumentando más el ritmo, la cama se movía a un ritmo salvaje. King ahora no sentía dolor por el ritmo con el cual estaba montando a Armor, que llego a hacer muy placentero para los dos… Pasaron varios minutos entre besos y acaricias que al final estaban llegando a su clímax.

King: AHH! … ARMOR! –Llegando al orgasmo-

Armor King: MI AMOR! –También llegando a orgasmo-

En ese momento llegaron juntos al orgasmo, Armor se vino dentro de King y King en el pecho y hocico de Armor… Juntos terminaron exhaustos de tanta diversión, que King cayo en encima de Armor de tanto cansancio. Al recobrar el aliento, King miro a Armor quien tenía los ojos cerrados para descansar un poco y le planto un tierno beso en los labios.

King: Te amo mi Army. –Con una sonrisa-

Armor King: Yo también y mucho mas. –Devolviendo el beso-

* * *

_**EN UNO O DOS DÍAS SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO... LA RAZÓN, NO LO HE TERMINADO!**_


	7. UNA LINDA Y ERÓTICA APUESTA

_**TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 7**_

_**NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros**_  
_**PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demás personajes de Tekken)**_  
_**CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia **_

_**NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!**_

* * *

-EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Los dos estaba tierna-mente abrazados muy juntos uno del otro… No paso mucho tiempo hasta que King fue el primero en despertar y lo primero que vio fue el pecho bien formado de su ahora novio Armor King.

Él se quedó ahí quieto sintiendo la profunda respiración de Armor y su compañía y calor, hasta que sintió que él se movía para estirarse un poco.

Armor King: AHHHHHHHH! –Un gran bostezo-

King: Hola amor. –Con un tono lindo entre susurro-

Armor al oír esto miro desde donde provenía el saludo y era su "Rey" saludándolo en una linda mañana, así que se quedó viéndolo y en un acto seguido lo acerco más a él y lo abrazo fuertemente y finalmente le dio un gran beso de buenos días.

Armor King: Hola. –Planteando otro beso en los labios de King-

King sin dudarlo le devolvió el beso y más fuerte que nunca, como si fuera la lo único que le importaba hacer, lo cual era lo único que él quería… Armor solo sonreía al beso de su amante y la forma en el que se lo daba. Tomo a King de sus cinturas y lo acerco lo más posible (King estaba encima de Armor en la cama xD se me olvidaba aclarar) luego de terminar el largo beso los dos se quedaron abrazados un largo tiempo, para sí disfrutar de su compañía mutua.

Armor King: Te amo… -Estrujándolo en el abrazo-

King: Yo más… -Con la cabeza en el cuello de Armor-

Armor King: Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

King: jajajajaj, Armor… Ambos sabemos que no eres muy bueno cocinando, mejor yo lo haré. –Con una sonrisa-

Armor King: Vamos déjame intentarlo y si gano, mhhhhhh… AH! Ya sé.

King miraba confuso.

King: Que pensaste?

Armor King: Si logro cocinar un buen desayuno y no un desastre como tú dices… Tendrás… -Con mirada picara-

King: Solo dime. –Con tono molesto-

Armor King: Jugaremos al policía y al prisionero… Y ya sabemos quién será el pobre prisionero quien será castigado… -Susurrándole al oído-

King: Qu… Que te pa… ssaa. –Con la cara como un tomate xD-

Armor King: Ese es el trato… Si gano jugamos pero si no entonces haremos lo que tú quieras vale? –Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

King no sabía si aceptar, primero porque todavía le dolía lo de anoche y a pesar de todo sabía que si jugaban a lo que Armor dijo sería realmente salvaje… Pero una parte de King le decía que apostara, una gran parte de él, a cambio la otra parte estaba en contra.

Pero acepto de todos modos.

King: Ok Armor es una apuesta pero debe ser magnifico para ganar la apuesta entiendes?

Armor King: Ok amor, prepárate porque tengo listas las esposas para amarrarte a esa cama. –Con una sonrisa pícara y muy cerca de el-

Tras este comentario King se sonrojo muchísimo, al ver esto Armor como buen novio le dio un tierno beso en los labio para darle todo el cariño que tenía por él, y también termino con un lindo "Te amo" susurrado en el oído tierna-mente.

Armor King: Te amo no sabes cuánto mi rey. –Abrazándolo-

King: Yo también y como te digo, yo lo hago mucho más.

Armor King: bueno la apuesta comienza aquí y ahora, preparado? –Entusiasmado-

King: Claro que sí. –Con una sonrisa dudando del resultado de la apuesta-

Armor King: Bueno vamos, siéntate que la comida estará pronto corazón.

King solo sonrió y continuo viendo a su novio cocinando…

* * *

_**SE QUE ESTOY ALARGANDO LA HISTORIA PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE YA EMPEZARA!**_


	8. VERDADES A PUNTO DE SALIR

TEKKEN - KING X ARMOR KING CHP: 8

NOMBRE: Memorias y Futuros  
PERSONAJES: King, Armor King (Demás personajes de Tekken)  
CONTIENE: Romance, Humor, Contenido Explicito, Violencia

NOTA: Los personajes son de las respectivas compañías... Es de fans para fans, si no te gusta no lo leas, GRACIAS!

* * *

Sexo…

Lujuria…

Placer…

Amor…

Todo en una noche…

-EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Fue una noche alocada… Al parecer King había perdido la apuesta, a juzgar por el dolor en su trasero, literalmente lo castigaron de la manera más pervertida y sexual posible, pero le había gustado como Armor le hizo el amor la noche anterior, claro que Armor había hecho trampa ya que se había aprendido unas cuantas recetas de cocina para sorprenderlo, lo cual lo hizo ya que el paladar de King quedo pidiendo por más. Pero a pesar de todo, King se levantó con un dolor y un cansancio insoportable por todo el cuerpo, después de una noche así, se quedaría durmiendo más de dos días seguidos. Pero al verse detenidamente, veía en su cuerpo, marcas de ciertos colmillos, chupe tones, y unos moretones, pero su trasero tenía todavía las marcas de las manos de Armor de muchas nalgadas que le dio anoche, en resumen King estaba hecho un desastre… Ahhh y sin mencionar que todavía llevaba el collar que le había puesto Armor con una correa xD.

King: Hmmmmm… Auu, demonios sí que fue una noche loca. –Mirándose y mirando el lugar donde estaba-

En ese momento Armor estaba despertando, y al momento de ver a King se le abalanzo encima dándole un fuerte abrazo y un profundo beso de buenos días.

Armor: Buenos días mi amor, como dormi… -Con cara de sorprendido-

Armor se sintió totalmente mal, solo miro como había dejado a su novio, sabía que él había dicho que lo iba a castigar, pero en el estado en el que lo dejo era ridículo, simplemente se quedó paralizado mirándolo incrédulo que había dejado a su novio tan mal herido, y el sano como una lechuga.

Armor: Ki… Kin… Yo… Perdóname mi rey. –Con la cabeza abajo-

King: Armor… Puedes quitarme esto. –Señalando el collar aun puesto-

Armor: Claro, enseguida. –Removiéndolo-

Se sentía tan mal Armor, que empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver de cerca el cuerpo de King mientras le quitaba el collar, aparte de que le había dejado marcado el cuello, el resto de su cuerpo estaba maltratado por él. Armor se acostó dándole la espalda a King, para evitar que él lo viera llorar, lo cual fue inútil ya que King se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

King: Armi? No llores… Por favor no llores… Escucha, a mí me gusto lo que paso…

Armor: Solo mira cómo te lastime. –Con lágrimas en los ojos-

King: Escucha, a mí me gusto pero es verdad Armor, te pasaste con el maltrato… Yo no te dije nada porque quería que lo disfrutaras al máximo, pero creo que yo no tengo la experiencia para hacerlo a ese ritmo mi amor, no te sientas mal si? Más bien ven aquí y dame un fuerte abrazo! –Sonriendo-

Armor se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrazaba a su rey, si él dice que le gusto por lo menos eso lo hacía un poco feliz, mas sin embargo se sentía terrible por haberlo tratado así de mal.

Armor: Ven mi corazón, te pondré una pomada para los moretones y de más. –Buscando en su mesita de noche-

King: jajajaj ok. –Riendo al ver la impaciencia y preocupación de su novio-

Armor: Aquí esta. Ven mi rey, primero en tu zona intima que es lo que más… eehh… Ya sabes… Golpeé. –Con vergüenza-

King: jajajajja no te pongas así, no tengas pena mi amor, solo estamos los dos solos. –Hablando poniéndose en una tentadora posición de misionero-

Al ver esto Amor estaba tratando de contener su nueva erección pero siguió con su misión de aplicarle la pomada a su rey en su entrada trasera.

Armor: Me dices si te duele ok? –Untando su dedo de la crema-

King: ok. –Con una sonrisa-

Y empezó Armor a aplicarle el líquido, pasaron varios minutos para que Armor le aplicara la sustancia en las partes que King tenia lastimadas. Cuando termino los dos se miraron y al final se dieron un tierno beso.

Armor: Quieres que te prepare el desayuno de nuevo? Pero te prometo que esta vez sin apuestas de ningún tipo. –Avergonzado-

King: Ok, y espero que sea igual de delicioso que el que me hiciste ayer.-Con una sonrisa-

Armor: Créelo y será mejor que el anterior, te lo aseguro mi rey. –Dándole un tierno beso-

Los dos se levantaron de la cama para comenzar sus días, Armor iría al gimnasio y King dependiendo de cómo se sintiera, iría a ver a Julia para hablar con ella acerca de un proyecto que tiene planeado.

El resto del desayuno fue entre charla y risas, a veces uno que otro cariñito de parte de los dos.

Armor: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme mi amor, te veo en la tarde ok? –Parándose de la mesa-

King: Ok… Si me necesitas estaré con Julia planeando el proyecto que te conté.-Abrazándolo-

Armor: Cuídate, nos vemos. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla-

King: Te amo, que te vaya bien. –Yendo a la habitación-

Cada uno se fue por su camino para hacer su día a día posible.

-EN LA TARDE-

Julia venia corriendo a la casa de Armor, para hablar con King de algo serio… llegando exhausta toco rápidamente la puerta, por siguiente King le abrió al instante ya que estaba a punto de Salir

King: Julia que te pasa, porque estas tan sudada y cansada. –Sorprendido-

Julia: Tenemos que hablar de algo serio. Muy serio King… Esta Armor? –Mirando hacia todos lados-

King: No se fue al gimnasio… Te tengo que contar muchas cosas que pasaron aquí jeje. –Entusiasmado y avergonzado-

Julia: El chico hablo. –Secamente-

King: De que hablas? –Confundido-

Julia: Ya sabes el chico que fingió ser Armor hace cuatro años, por fin hablo, se rindió y canto como un ave. –Ansiosa y asustada-

King: Enserio?! Y que dijo. –Ansioso-

Julia: no te gustara escucharlo te lo aseguro. –Triste-

King: Solo dilo Julia por favor.

Julia: Dijo que la persona a la cual estaba imitando, ósea Armor, dijo que fue quien provoco el incendio en el orfanato. –Con tristeza-

King: … Me estás diciendo que Armor fue quien lo hizo? –Con tristeza-

Julia: No lo aseguramos ya que puede ser que lo quiere inculpar por el crimen, o por venganza o por una broma muy cruel… Así que no le digas nada a Armor. -Triste-

King había empezado a derramar lágrimas, su novio Armor en realidad puede haber sido el asesino de tantos niños y además de la gran catástrofe de hace ya cuatro años, de solo pensar que se acostó y que además estaba viviendo con el asesino y terrorista de ese suceso lo hace sentirse realmente mal, solo pensaba en eso y eso nada más, se sentía usado por Armor para esconderse y protegerse de la pena por sus no confirmados actos.

Julia: King que pasa? Paso algo con Armor?

King: El… y yo somos… Novios Julia.

Julia simplemente se quedó sorprendida, el novio de King ósea Armor sería el culpable de todo, pero claro, no estaba confirmado aún.

King: Hablare con el si es capaz de decirme la verdad. –Entre lágrimas-

Julia: Lo siento de verdad King. –Con la cabeza abajo-

King: Si es verdad, hoy mismo Armor pagara la consecuencias de todo… Pero será de todo.

* * *

**_SUSPENSO Y UNA POSIBLE ZONA DE TRISTEZA !_**


End file.
